cityofskywalkermoviefandomcom-20200214-history
City of Skywalker
City of Skywalker is a 2023 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy adventure fantasy film. Produced by Amblin Entertainment and Legendary Pictures for Universal Pictures, it was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo and written by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely. It is scheduled to be released on July 24, 2023. Synopsis Plot Cast Production Development On June 21, 2016, directors Anthony and Joe Russo tells executive producers Steven Spielberg, Joss Whedon, and Peyton Reed, and screenwriters Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely, about making a new animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producers Amy Pascal, James Gunn, Edgar Wright, Joe Cornish, and Ryan Coogler is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy with the brand-new animated movie" and meets the creative team that are developing City of Skywalker for the screen: the Russo brothers, Spielberg, Whedon, Reed, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Benj Pasek and Justin Paul to make the new movie. On July 7, the Russo brothers announces that the movie will released somewhere on 2023. On December 14, Markus and McFeely announces that Bo Welch will be the production designer of the movie, making it his first and only animated film in his lifetime. On July 20, 2021, Reed announces that the characters were designed as combinations of actors. Principal filming of City of Skywalker began in July 2022 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2022. On September 29, 2022, the first trailer was released. A second trailer was released on March 16, 2023. A third and final trailer was released on May 7. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, the Russo brothers, Markus, McFeely, Pascal, Gunn, Wright, Cronish, Coogler, Silvestri, Pasek, Paul, Favreau, Branagh, Johnston, Whedon, Reed, and many cast members including are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include . Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. Actors from carterbond are selected to voice the film's characters. Music * See also: City of Skywalker/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. On March 2019, Reed announces that the musical numbers in the movie are songs from Sing, Spongebob Squarepants, The Greatest Showman, Meet the Robinsons, Mary Poppins Returns, and Ferdinand, and will be written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. Videos * Main article: City of Skywalker/Clips Release City of Skywalker was originally going to be released in August 2017. One year later, the directors confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in June 19, 2023, July 14, and finally July 24. Home media City of Skywalker will be released digitally on November 17, 2023 and on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on December 6, 2023. Trivia *The plot of City of Skywalker used inspiration from some elements in other movies, such as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ant-Man_and_the_Wasp Ant-Man and the Wasp], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_2 Iron Man 2]. *The characters have designs: **The characters from Marvel films Iron Man, Iron Man 2, [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Thor:_The_Dark_World Thor: The Dark World], Avengers: Age of Ultron, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Panther_(film) Black Panther], [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Infinity_War Avengers: Infinity War], [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ant-Man_and_the_Wasp Ant-Man and the Wasp], Captain Marvel, [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Endgame Avengers: Endgame], and [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_Far_From_Home Spider-Man: Far From Home]: **Actors from Skywalker saga, Marvel Cinematic Universe, and J.B. Eagle movie spoof cast: *The characters have clothes: *Some of the characters have roles that are similar to the characters from Marvel films Iron Man, Iron Man 2, [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Thor:_The_Dark_World Thor: The Dark World], Avengers: Age of Ultron, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Panther_(film) Black Panther], [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Infinity_War Avengers: Infinity War], [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ant-Man_and_the_Wasp Ant-Man and the Wasp], Captain Marvel, [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Endgame Avengers: Endgame], and [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_Far_From_Home Spider-Man: Far From Home]: Category:Films